Christmas
by journeyman07
Summary: Ronon and Jennifer in a testing adventure! It's FINISHED, please enjoy Chapter 10 and thanks for all your support out there x
1. Chapter 1

Jennifer sighed slightly as the last of those taking leave disappeared through the wormhole. She turned back down the corridor towards the infirmary – just a few things to do before she could turn in and sleep.

The city felt quiet as many personnel had taken the opportunity to return home for Christmas. Operations were being maintained on minimal staff; Colonel Carter had decided their lack of encounters with either Wraith or Replicators meant that shore leave well and truly earned could be taken. Even Teyla had gone to Earth with John Sheppard, Jen mused. Colonel Carter had remained but seemed ensconced in her paper work as Jen passed by that office.

She entered the infirmary and headed towards her small office and her own mound of beckoning paperwork.

'Hey doc,' a deep voice said, some minutes later. Jen jumped and looked up. Ronon Dex stood at the doorway, leaning on the door, arms folded. She had never got used to how such a big man could move so silently.

'Hi Ronon,' she replied, and pushed some hair back behind her ears. The tall Satedan took that as an invitation and entered the room, fluidly dropping on to the other chair beside her.

'You not doing this Christmas thing?' he asked her after a moment.

'Ah no,' Jen replied unable to hide a tinge of sadness from her voice. She shuffled some papers absently; Ronon always made her slightly nervous for some reason she couldn't quite fathom.

'Why not?' that was it, he was always so damn direct.

'Well, everyone I know is busy doing their own thing, including my dad this year…and there's so much to do here…' she shrugged, knowing that all sounded lame.

'Your friends?' he prompted her, curious now.

'All married, children, busy,' she tried to explain, hoping he would get the message that it just made her feel lonely to be among them now. Ronon nodded, understanding that this was something she didn't want him to pursue. He liked Atlantis' new CMO; she was quiet, sharp and understood people well, and didn't waste her words on frivolity like many of these Earthers did. Ronon appreciated that.

'And you? Was there anything similar on Sateda?' she asked, deflecting attention away from herself.

He nodded, 'there was a festival quite similar, yeah, in winter as well,'

Jen nodded, not knowing quite what else to say to him now.

'It was called Sirawa,' Ronon added, watching her carefully, 'look, doc,' he paused, thinking, 'why don't you and me do Sirawa and Christmas together?'

'Oh, I'll be fine,' Jen said immediately on the defensive, flushing with surprise at this suggestion. Flustered she added again, 'no need to take pity on me, I'll be fine,'

Ronon Dex looked momentarily puzzled, 'you have something else to do then?'

'Oh,' she said in a small voice and looked away, feeling humbled by this honest question. Keen to retrieve the situation she then asked, 'so, what did you have in mind?'

'You call it snow,' the Satedan grinned at her, 'I'll pick you up in the morning, get some sleep now,'

'Snow?' she called out after his retreating back.

'Yeah, snow, have you looked outside lately?' Ronon's voice sounded back, getting fainter as he vanished down the great hall.

Jen frowned and went immediately to the balcony. Sure enough, snow was falling in huge silent flakes dulling the sound of the sea and coating the city in a twinkling white blanket. She gasped slightly; it was a magical sight even in the dead of night. How strange that this alien planet in a distant galaxy should mirror the seasons of Earth in such a timely fashion. Jen smiled. There was a sense of expectancy in the still night air that felt somehow like the Christmasses she'd experienced as a child. It was exciting, it felt good.

The next morning Ronon arrived, bundled up in layers of thick fur and carrying a heap of similar clothing items for her.

'We are going outside,' he told her calmly and added, 'get these on,'

Jen took the furs and gazed at them in amazement.

'Where'd you get these?' she asked.

'The Athosians, c'mon, get them on,'

After a few comical minutes struggling into leggings, tunic, overcoat, hat and mittens Jen followed the Satedan down through the city to the outer doors.

What awaited her was a real winter wonderland; pristine soft virgin snow shining under a cloudless blue sky as the west pier vanished off into the distance. Ronon watched her look of wonder and grinned.

'C'mon,' he instructed and started to stomp off toward the horizon. When she didn't move, transfixed somehow by the alternate beauty of the gleaming towers of the city and the crisp white snow, he returned and grabbed her hand.

What's more he didn't let go until they stood at the edge of the city looking out to the wide blue ocean.

Jen turned back and marvelled at their line of deep footprints in the new snow and smiled. A slight breeze lifted the long hair that had freed itself from her hat and drifted absently across her face.

'Beautiful,' she breathed, taking in the scene.

'Blessings at Sirawa,' Ronon murmured by her side, also staring.

'Merry Christmas,' Jen replied softly, looking up at him and smiling in delight.

Ronon grinned back at her again and squeezed her hand, then he fumbled inside his over jacket and eventually produced a small camera.

'Do you know how to use this?' he asked, handing it to her.

'Yes, where did you get it?' she asked, amused.

'Stole it from McKay,'

'You stole it?' she couldn't help but laugh at this notion.

'Yeah, well, he wont notice, he's always losing stuff,' Ronon shrugged.

She took pictures of them individually, with the city and the ocean as backdrop, then together and then in whole variety of poses as a snowball fight grew in intensity.

Far up in the main tower, Colonel Samantha Carter watched them from the balcony and grinned. She'd been concerned that her valued CMO seemed reticent and strangely sad about Christmas, but as she watched the doctor and resident Satedan pelt each other with snow she felt her worries quashed entirely.

'I am soaked!' Jen exclaimed as they disembarked from the lift into the hall, still breathless and red faced from their exertions. She yelped as Ronon reached down her back in one swift movement and emptied a load of snow onto the floor.

'Ugh!' she grimaced, 'no wonder!'

Ronon chuckled and began emptying the hood of his jacket out similarly.

Giving up after a moment, he stripped the whole of his top half bare and mopped his torso dry as best as possible with his mittens. Jen had taken her boots and socks off, and then peeled off her jacket. Her hair was plastered to her face in a haphazard fashion.

'Hot drinks,' Ronon stated indicating the way to the mess hall, slinging his jacket and tunic over one shoulder perfunctorily. Jen picked her boots up and followed him.

They made a comical sight in the near empty mess hall, but somehow Jen didn't care. She'd not had as much fun in ages, she thought as they took seats looking out over the ocean and the snow covered city.

'What have you been doing?' Radek Zelenka's Czech overtones sounded behind them, 'you both look a complete mess,'

Ronon and Jen exchanged an amused look.

'We have been outside in the snow,' she explained.

'Having a snow ball fight, I'd wager,' the Czech muttered amused.

'Ronon started it,' she said and grinned at the Satedan, who didn't deny this fact for a moment.

'That I believe,' Zelenka replied, his eyes warm with humour, ducking a playful punch from Ronon's direction deftly.

'I feel the need for beer,' Jennifer said next, her spirits still high after the time outside in the snow. Ronon's chuckle was like a deep rumble in her ear.

'The tavern, or bar do you call it? It's still open,' he told her, 'c'mon then,' getting up to leave. Zelenka shook his head politely at their invitation, looking amused all the same. It was good to see the new doctor relaxing and enjoying herself for a change, he mused candidly.

It was late and fairly quiet as Jennifer ordered a beer and a vodka chaser in the mess hall bar, thinking this wasn't a good example for the Atlantis' CMO to be seen doing, but today she didn't care too much.

'What's that for?' Ronon asked, curious as to why she had two drinks lined up on the bar. Jennifer raised an eyebrow wryly.

'This is a bad habit left over from med school days,' she explained, 'not one that I indulge in very often now, but today is different because it's Christmas,'

She lifted the beer glass and slowly, but steadily, drained it in one go. As she replaced the glass on the bar, she took hold of the vodka shot and downed it quickly in a single gulp.

'That,' she paused, breathing out and letting the liquid settle, 'is called a chasing beer with vodka,'

Ronon's look of sheer amazement, gave way to delighted amusement. Clearly there were unexpected aspects of Dr Jennifer Keller that would have fitted in well with the Satedan culture of carousing and drinking that he had left behind. He liked her very much anyway, but warmed to her even more with this realisation.

She swayed a little, as the alcohol went straight to her head and she grinned at him.

'I used to be able to that four times in row, you know, but not anymore, as I am now all responsible and grown up,'

'Four times?' he repeated incredulously, looking her slight form up and down once, 'where do you put it?'

'That, Ronon Dex,' she paused dramatically, wagging a finger at him, 'is a doctor's secret!'

Ronon laughed at that and ordered her another beer and vodka, plus a vodka shot for himself, thinking he might as well try out this curious Earth custom of chasing beer.

'Now, the thing here is to have a race,' Jennifer told him in mock seriousness, throwing down a challenge, 'you game?'

Ronon nodded, smiling at her slightly, lifting his beer glass.

'But,' Jennifer added, 'if you cough after the vodka, and you will, I win,'

'Really?' the Satedan felt himself rising to the challenge.

'Really, ready?' she eyed him wickedly, her fingers hovering over her beer glass.

Ronon managed to drink the fastest and get the vodka shot down ahead of Jennifer, but he wasn't used to the fiery liquid and coughed violently as it mixed with the beer.

Jennifer swallowed the vodka smoothly, relaxed and breathed out, watching him with a smug grin on her face.

'How do you do that?' he asked her, his coughs subsiding at last.

'Med school skill,' she grinned again, the alcohol warming her happily. It was so good to be out of the infirmary and be a human being again; sometimes the post of CMO weighed too heavily on her young shoulders and she relished the opportunity to play for a while.

'You Earth people never stop surprising me,' Ronon murmured, also feeling the vodka mixing with the beer and affecting his senses rapidly, 'another?'

'I will, if you will,' Jennifer replied, thinking this was quite the best Christmas she could recall in a long, long while.

'So how was your Christmas?' Teyla asked her a few days later as they collected medical equipment from the jumper.

'It was good,' Jen replied, nodding.

'What did you do?'

'Oh not much, ate, drank, you know…' she said airily.

Teyla knew immediately she was hiding something, 'C'mon Jen, what have you been up to?'

'Well,' the young doctor paused, flushing a little, 'I spent it with Ronon,'

'Oh really?' Teyla was even more interested, 'and?'

'We went out in the snow, had a huge snow ball fight, then drank far too much vodka…far too much,' Jen grinned at her friend.

'Drinking? You went drinking with Ronon?' Teyla raised an eyebrow, increasingly amused.

'Well, I do have a med school background you know, not even Ronon can out do me on the vodka chasers!' Jennifer retorted, her eyes twinkling.

Teyla laughed out loud at that piece of information, then asked, 'and the next day?'

'Did much the same…except that day as I recall involved dinner and movie watching as well…and…'

'And?' Teyla's own grin had widened, 'what else? C'mon Jennifer,'

'Well, that day involved a lot of…well you know…' she chuckled coyly at her friend's widened eyes, 'and has done every day since really,' she finished.

'Jennifer Keller!' Teyla exclaimed in mock admonition, thrilled that Ronon had finally got around to getting to know the new doctor better, a whole lot better it seemed.

'I know, I know, it's all happened a bit quickly, but…' Jen paused.

'Oh not that quickly, Ronon's been working up to this for ages,' Teyla revealed.

'Really?' this time Jen was genuinely surprised.

'Really, hadn't you noticed?' Teyla teased her.

'Only that he'd been into the infirmary with more wounds than usual….' Jen thought back and smiled as she realised what had been going on, 'ah, I see, well, that's sweet,' she added.

'You like him a lot, don't you?' Teyla observed the brightness in her friend's eyes warmly.

'I do,' Jen admitted and flushed at this admission.

The object of her affections rounded the corner at a rapid pace at that very moment. Teyla watched, highly amused as Ronon Dex skidded to a halt in front of Jennifer, gathered her up in a massive bear hug, kissed her firmly on the mouth and then proceeded to launch into an explanation of when Sheppard and the others were likely to be returning that day.

'Some of us are already back, Ronon,' Teyla said quietly, so he finally noticed her presence. Ronon lowered Jen to the ground slowly and grinned at his team mate in welcome before touching his forehead to hers in the age old Athosian custom.

'I see Sirawa has been celebrated here this year,' Teyla said wryly, looking from him to Jennifer knowingly.

Ronon gathered Jen under one arm affectionately, glancing at her for a moment then back to Teyla.

'We have…' he paused, thinking of how to explain things, 'been….playing this festival time, yes,'

Jen giggled, 'that's one way of putting it.'


	2. Chapter 2

Not really a second chapter, but more a way of how the photos taken might crop up again - guess it could be part of a longer fic - dunno yet. Need to finish various others and am getting sidetracked by vignettes again! Sorry. R&R if you can bear it, thanks.

* * *

'Ronon? Ronon?' Sheppard repeated, trying to get the attention of his team mate. They had been discussing who should accompany Teyla on the latest journey to New Athos to see if anything had occurred there recently. There had been reports of Wraith activity in the area and naturally, the Athosian leader had wanted to check this out as soon as possible.

However, Ronon Dex was staring absently at the one photo he had pasted to the wall of his quarters. Sheppard followed his gaze with curiousity. To his surprise it was a close-up of the Satedan and Jennifer Keller, both smiling into a camera clearly held at arms length by Ronon. She was piggybacking him and her face appeared over Ronon's shoulder. It was taken outside as the sun was on their faces and a breeze had obviously mixed Jen's long light brown hair with Ronon's dreadlocks; they both looked happy and relaxed. Snow and a pristine blue sky were evident in the background. Sheppard realised he had not seen his friend smile like that in a while.

'Where was that taken?' Sheppard asked quietly.

Ronon looked up jogged out of his reverie, 'out on the west pier, at…Christmas…Sirawa,' he replied.

'You miss her,' Sheppard stated, then wished he hadn't said such a personal comment. Ronon looked at him briefly, before regarding the photo again.

'Yeah,' he agreed with simple honesty.

'We'll get her back,' the colonel tried to reassure the Satedan.

Ronon shrugged, 'maybe,' but he didn't sound convinced.

'Teyla told me about your Christmas together,' Sheppard acknowledged, not quite knowing what to say, 'it sounds fun….we'll get her back, Ronon,' he insisted again, trying to reassure his friend.

'Unlikely,' Ronon muttered, the simmering anger he'd just about contained since Jennifer's capture rushing to the surface, 'we should have gone looking on that planet straight away, and you know it!'

'And then given away our position to the Wraith for sure!' Sheppard shot back in frustration, 'we know where she is, Ronon, we'll get her back,'

Ronon growled in reply, picked up his gun and holster and stomped out ahead of his team leader furiously ignoring Sheppard's protests. Eventually the colonel shook his head and followed, knowing it was pointless tackling Ronon when he was in this kind of mood.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting motionless, Ronon stared morosely at the inside wall of the jumper. It was a long flight back to the stargate and he had absented himself from Sheppard's company to sit at the back and think.

He thought about Jennifer Keller. Actually he thought about her a whole lot of the time, if not all the time if the truth be known. They had had five perfect days together while the others had been away for Christmas. Five days of what Sheppard would have called 'goofing around' and it was the first time Ronon Dex had done that in a very long time indeed. Jennifer Keller was funny, beautiful, determined, quick and a whole lot of other fine qualities on an increasingly long list in Ronon's mind.

He hadn't realised just how much he liked her until she'd shown such energy and life play-fighting with him in the snow, or was it when she'd then drunk him under the table with that chasing beer Earth custom? Or maybe it was the next morning when they had sat by a window in the mess hall leaning on each other, nursing hangovers from hell, drinking too much coffee and intermittently groaning as if this was the most natural thing in the world? Or was it when she'd enthusiastically tucked into a late breakfast with real determination to banish the effects of alcohol? Maybe it was all of those moments? Ronon wasn't quite sure.

Allowing himself a small smile into the darkness, he recalled how he persuaded her to go out into the snow again that day. This time they had walked even further in an effort to clear their heads and had got the most amazing views of the city from the very far end of the east pier. Jen had grumbled good-naturedly about having to walk back and had insisted on piggy-backing him. Ronon had obliged, enjoying the proximity of her light, lithe frame and had felt pleased at her trust in him.

Of course that had lead to dinner together and eventually (and gloriously) into bed. Ronon wondered if he'd been rushing her, but recalled now how Jen's passion had matched his own each and every time. It was like no one had taken the trouble to really find out about who this young woman was or to truly love her; she had so much to give, it seemed to him. So for a few magical days Ronon had reaped the benefits of this well of heart-stopping warmth Jennifer Keller had stored up inside her.

It was the relaxed, slow early morning love-making he thought about most. The fact that Jen had still been there that first morning had touched the Satedan deeply. She'd simply rolled into his side on waking, responded sensually and happily to his advances, smiled that occasional wide sunny smile that got to him every time and then drifted off to sleep again in his arms.

He remembered looking at her face close to his on his shoulder. It had looked smoothed out and relaxed in sleep; Jen even had a slight smile turning up the corners of her mouth. Ronon had carried the tragedy of loss around in him for so long that he'd resigned himself to being alone. Except, contrary to what most of Atlantis' personnel believed, he wasn't the solo type at all. He had enjoyed being with someone again so much, and not just anyone either; Jennifer Keller had bowled him over in a big way and now she was gone.

Going through this kind of loss a second time was really hard to bear. Ronon gritted his teeth; really hard to bear. This time though, he could do something about it. That was the conclusion Ronon reached right then in the darkness of the jumper hold. Much as he liked and respected Sheppard and his fellow Earthers, he wasn't bound by their military rules and regulations in the end. Not when they were restraining what he thought was the obvious course of action.

Jen had come with them to a planet Sheppard's team had discovered needing medical help with an unknown disease ravaging the population. Except, it had been a trap….and a Genii trap at that. Ronon felt his fists clench at the thought of how easily they'd walked into it.

The Genii had indeed wanted Jennifer's medical help with something it seemed, but had just taken her instead of negotiating for Atlantis' assistance. And what's more several hive ships had then appeared in orbit, prompting Sheppard to order a hasty retreat through the stargate to ensure the continued secrecy of the city's new location. Doubtless the Genii had alerted the Wraith to their presence as an 'insurance', Ronon thought angrily.

Jennifer's safe return had been promised, but Ronon didn't believe in any Genii deal for one moment. Whatever it was they needed her for must be pretty important or dangerous, he concluded. Colonel Carter had said firmly that they would not 'make deals with terrorists or kidnappers' and then added that a rescue mission would be mounted very soon instead, just as soon as the hive ships were at a safe distance. He knew she was trying to balance the safety and needs of the whole city against the disappearance of one of her personnel, but it didn't make him feel any better. Colonel Carter had tried to reassure him by observing that the Genii clearly needed Jen for something, so she had a good chance of still being alive.

A rescue mission couldn't come soon enough, the Satedan decided resolutely. As soon as they got back to Atlantis, he was going to find Jennifer, whether Sheppard and Carter liked it or not. Some things were not worth deliberating over for very long; this was one of them.

* * *

Going as fast as I can, hope you all enjoy this next little bit. Getting into this one again now. Thanks again to those who leave reviews. x 


	4. Chapter 4

There was no time like the present and Ronon slipped away from Sheppard, making excuses about tiredness and the like.

In reality he made his way down the long hallway of the city considering the issue of how to get off-world with anyone noticing. It was going to be difficult to say the least. He knew the gate address, naturally he knew how to operate the stargate, he also knew where the settlement was to start looking for Jennifer – it was still came back to being about how to get off-world with no clearance or interference from Carter or Sheppard. There had to be a way. He could go on foot and Ronon knew no one would be able to stop him when it came to a direct physical confrontation, but a jumper would cover so much more ground.

Rodney McKay jumped as Ronon Dex rounded the corner swiftly and appeared in his laboratory doorway unannounced. He still could not get over how the Satedan managed to move around so silently and then just appear as if from nowhere. It both irritated him and made him envious. When Rodney thought about it in detail, he envied Sheppard for the ease of his charm around women, Teyla for the ease with which everyone seemed to like and respect her and Ronon for the ease of his considerable physical prowess. Not that he would ever admit to anyone these private thoughts to anyone for one moment.

'What?' he snapped with customary rudeness at his visitor and returned to his laptop screen. Ronon made him less nervous these days, but he still wasn't entirely sure of him all the same.

'Are you busy?' Ronon queried, eyeing the scientist as if sizing up his response to what he was about to ask.

'Ye…es,' Rodney rolled his eyes, gesturing to the screen with exaggerated exasperation, 'what do you want?'

'Isn't it about time you ran a science recon to the planet where Jennifer was captured?' Ronon understood what motivated McKay well enough to couch any requests in terms of what his team mate might gain from it. Getting straight to the point with his team mate was also crucial.

Rodney looked at him and tried his best withering look. Difficult to do on a Satedan warrior well over six foot tall, but he decided to brave it out all the same.

'Oh you are so transparent,' he muttered, waving Ronon away.

'You haven't been out there yet, I checked the logs,' the Satedan informed him flatly.

Rodney looked up in surprise at this. But then Ronon often surprised him, he admitted to himself candidly. Just when he thought Ronon was one thing, the gruff soldier proved himself to be something else entirely. There had been a time when Rodney had genuinely wondered about the levels of Ronon's intelligence, but time and time again his initial conclusions in that direction had been blown out the water. Now he knew better. The Satedan was scarily shrewd when it came to what made people tick, any aspect of survival and all things to do with the Wraith.

'You want to go after Jennifer and you need a jumper pilot,' he stated the obvious and tried the withering look again. And once again it had no discernible effect.

Although they were worlds apart in many ways, Ronon did appreciate Rodney's directness, which he knew on occasions the Earthers perceived as rudeness.

He nodded, unable to keep a glint of amusement out of his dark eyes. He knew McKay would secretly be flattered that Ronon needed his help. Flattering Rodney usually worked and so he waited for the scientist to consider his options.

'Sheppard will eat you alive,' Rodney offered next more seriously.

Ronon shrugged, his expression unchanged. He'd faced worse things than an angry military leader and McKay hadn't said no…not yet anyhow, so this was going better than he'd hoped.

'What if I just don't want to do it?' Rodney challenged him, feeling he ought to make some kind of stand.

'Well, I can point my gun at your head and we'll do it that way,' Ronon shot back smoothly without a pause, his lips twitching at Rodney's slightly paled expression on hearing this.

'Trouble is,' McKay muttered in frustration, 'I know you really would do that, so I've no choice basically?'

Ronon didn't answer. He simply folded his arms and regarded the scientist with that latent feral look that annoyed the hell out of Rodney at the best of times and waited.

'I'm only taking you there,' McKay insisted eventually, his resolve to try and show some kind of control over the situation slipping away from him, 'you can do all the stupid heroics stuff, and do it quickly as well, if you don't mind,'

'Fine, let's go,' Ronon turned to go decisively.

'What…now?' Rodney's voice was almost a whine. He should have known better. In Rodney's view Ronon Dex didn't ever plan things in advance, he never mulled over the best strategic approach to problems, he just did stuff… and it usually worked out all right too. Another stab of envy irritated Atlantis' chief scientist and he sighed deeply.

'McKay…' the Satedan's voice had that growling edge to it that made Rodney nervous.

'Ok, ok,' he spread his hands in a pacifying movement and made to close down his lap top, wondering what other routine tasks he could perform that would delay their departure as long as possible. Not being able to think of any, he ended up following Ronon out down the hall way in the direction of the jumper bay. Of course, he allowed himself some audible grumbling, that being the only recompense he felt likely somehow.

'So what's the deal with you and Jennifer?' Rodney couldn't resist asking as they climbed aboard the jumper.

Ronon gave him a look and didn't answer. Instead he merely looked ahead and waited expectantly for his team mate to begin the launch protocols.

'You must like her a lot,' Rodney said quietly, keying the jumper controls and avoiding the Satedan's eyes.

Something about the unusual sincerity and warmth behind these words prompted Ronon to look at Rodney McKay more clearly. In that moment, somewhat to his surprise he could see that Rodney completely understood.

'I do,' Ronon stated in simple honest agreement.

'Do you think she's still alive?' Rodney added, looking up to meet the Satedan's direct gaze. For the first time, he caught a glimpse of the deep concern behind Ronon's normally inscrutable demeanour.

Ronon nodded and before looking away, he replied softly, 'Yes, I know she is,'

'So we'll get her back,' Rodney stated as the jumper lifted from the ground and slid surreptitiously into the gateroom. He deftly activated the stargate from the jumper and sighed with relief on hearing the familiar sound of the worm hole forming.

They were gone in an instant while the gateroom team stared in sheer open-mouthed surprise; their reactions then just a fraction too late to block the jumper's exit.

* * *

So I finally got round to writing some more of this one after a slightly insane week of real life getting in the way. I hope you all enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated as ever - please leave me some - thanks x

PS: They needed to exit via the gateroom, I know...I'm sorry...I've changed it...it's a been a loonnnnng week and looks like another coming up. Sigh.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok, so I'm pleased I managed to get this next chapter done AT LAST (sorry for the wait) but I'm a bit nervous about posting it...this whole fic's turning into an action/adventure thing and I am SO outside my comfort zone...gimme the fluff, romance and smut stuff anyday! Reviews are always welcome as you know and especially encouragement at this stage!!

* * *

Sheppard jogged quickly down to the mess hall, his sense of urgency growing with every step. He quickly scanned the tables for Teyla. She raised her hand in greeting, the smile fading from her face as she saw the colonel's evident concern. 

'Where's Rodney and Ronon?' John Sheppard got straight to the point, his voice low.

'I do not know, I have not seen either of them for some time…' Teyla began, her expression then darkening as she followed her team leader's line of thought. 'I left Rodney in his lab working on one of his various projects, John…you don't think….?'

'I do think,' Sheppard muttered irritably and explained, 'a jumper just cleared the gateroom with no authority given by Colonel Carter or me,'

'They've gone after Jennifer,' Teyla stated the obvious and frowned,

'_Ronon's_ gone after Jennifer,' Sheppard corrected, '_Rodney_ wont have had much choice in the matter,'

'Ronon loves her,' again Teyla serenely pointed out the facts, 'I would have done the same,'

'You might have asked me for help first!' the colonel shot back, his anger truly surfacing now. Teyla nodded in understanding; it wasn't the fact that Ronon had disobeyed Sheppard's orders, it was the fact that he hadn't asked for their team leader's assistance in the first place that was making him sore.

'You made it clear to him that a rescue was not yet possible,' she offered soothingly, 'and Ronon being Ronon decided to take matters into his own hands, he is not one to wait for permission over such matters,'

'No kidding,' Sheppard grumbled, 'c'mon,' he then said and indicated that they should leave.

'Where are we going?' Teyla rose to follow him.

'To catch them up of course,' Sheppard replied over his shoulder, 'c'mon, I think there's another jumper prepped already,'

* * *

Ronon stepped out into the gloom tentatively, his heightened senses reaching out into the dark to anticipate what might be there waiting for him. A hiss sounded as he deftly armed his pistol in readiness. 

McKay had landed the jumper a few miles away from the Genii settlement coordinates that Jennifer had flown into days before. It was the middle of the night on the planet, all was quiet and apparently still. That didn't make Ronon any less wary. In his experience a settlement should show signs of life even from a few miles away: smoke plumes, a glow of light, faint chatter on the slight breeze. Yet there was nothing. He didn't like it. Not at all.

'Stay here and stay cloaked,' he muttered to McKay, who was regarding the darkness with something near to considerable alarm. 'I'll check in every hour, just wait,' Ronon added to the nervous scientist, who nodded in relief that the Satedan obviously didn't expect him to go along.

'Be quick,' he replied, before backing into the jumper hold again and closing the door.

Ronon rolled his eyes at this, then concentrated on the terrain before him. Tall trees provided plenty of cover for him to approach the Genii settlement. Giant leaves deepened the patterns of shadows that were already criss-cross in shape due to the carpet of ferns parting in his wake. Ronon took care to tread lightly on ground that was clear of leaves and twigs where possible; his years as a Runner had honed these habits and instincts. These skills might not be used quite so often now, but they were too deeply ingrained in his psyche to ever be fully lost.

The settlement did indeed look empty. Ronon had expected this, but he also knew that the Genii often lived underground with surface dwellings used merely as a front to hide a much larger population.

He inspected one wooden cottage, moving stealthily through its rooms. No lights, but clothes were strewn on a bed, food had been left half eaten and someone had abandoned their mission to sew up a tear in what looked like a thick bedcover. There had been people here recently, he was sure of it. A shutter creaked and slammed in the breeze; Ronon rapidly melted into the darkness and became still, watching and waiting.

Sure enough, heavy footsteps sounded in the distance approaching quickly, but with effort. Ronon could hear male voices, two, maybe three? He shifted slightly so he could peer through the window into the gloom. Three large men, wearing rather battered Genii uniforms were struggling forward each with a heavy load and complaining bitterly as they did so.

They reached the middle of the settlement where there was obviously a social and meeting area. Each in turn dropped their loads. Ronon could hear each of these thud and crunch heavily as it fell, followed then by further dull thuds as the loads tumbled into what could only be a large hole in the ground. Ronon recognised this pattern of noise; these men had been carrying human bodies. One of the men grunted violently on releasing his burden and another sighed with relief. All were panting visibly into the night air.

'I hope that's the last of 'em,' one rumbled, 'or that'll be the last of me!'

'Yeah well,' another replied, 'if Toren actually gets this next combination right, we wont need any more of 'em,'

'Hope you're right,' the first voice agreed, his breath still heavy, 'anyways, that pretty doctor must be close to a cure for the symptoms now, dontcha think?

Ronon felt any of his remaining senses not fully in use fire rapidly into life on hearing this. Jennifer was alive! He knew it – but just what was she being made to do? He was absolutely alert to what came next.

'I think she's stalling,' a third raspy voice commented dryly, 'she knows the Lanteans will come for her, she knows Toren won't kill her while she's still useful, plucky little thing…'

Ronon moved slightly to catch the rest of their conversation as they began to drift back the way they came.

'Yeah, she's not stupid,' he heard one of the Genii mutter, 'what I wouldn't give to touch her pretty little…'

'Quit that, Teli, don't even think like that, you know what Toren's like!'

Ronon had heard enough and stepped back into the shadows. He had to work hard for a moment to still the fury that ignited in his chest on hearing this information. But useful information it was nonetheless and after a pause, the big Satedan loped silently after the three Genii, tracking them unobtrusively at a safe distance.

He stopped only to peer briefly into the large dark hole in the middle of the settlement's open area. Bodies, both unspecified human and Genii lined what was effectively a mass grave. Ronon backed off, grunting at the nauseating smell that hit his nostrils in putrifying waves. He'd seen plenty of such horrors before and smelt the acrid odour of death many times but he'd never entirely got used to it. And there was something about the pungent smell of these deaths that was different, yet grotesquely familiar. He couldn't quite place it, so instead focused on following the Genii soldiers before they were out of his line of sight.

* * *

'Rodney, Rodney, where are you?' Sheppard's voice was clearly irritated as it sounded over McKay's earpiece, 'Rodney, please respond?' 

Rodney Mckay leapt out of his seat as if he had been scalded; his comfortable doze definitely over, his nerves jangling taut as a wire.

'Rodney, I know you're there somewhere, just open the damn door!' Sheppard barked at him this time. McKay jumped again and winced.

Sheepishly and knowing it was pointless to maintain any kind of façade, whether it be the actual jumper cloak or his reasons for being out on this planet, Rodney McKay activated the jumper door sensor.

Almost instantly, Sheppard and Teyla walked through, P90s at the ready scanning the jumper hold for signs of any unwanted personnel.

'All Ronon's idea, didn't have much choice in the…' he began quickly, waving his hands defensively. Teyla lifted an eyebrow slightly in reaction but said nothing.

'Yeah, yeah, yeah…' the colonel waved his excuses away, more interested in the sensor readouts he'd just activated about the Genii settlement. 'If Ronon had just waited a little longer, we could have all come together…' he continued, then stopped, his attention abruptly drawn more fully to what he saw before him.

'Oh crap.' Sheppard stated flatly. Clearly indicated by the readout display was the hulking outline of a hive ship, sitting menacingly on the far side of the Genii settlement.

'What is going on here?' Sheppard said urgently, 'no signs of Wraith activity, no life signs in the settlement either, this is not right!'

'We must find Ronon,' Teyla added, making towards the jumper door. Sheppard nodded and followed, indicating that Mckay should join them. The scientist hesitated for just a moment, then groaned knowing he was now firmly part of this rescue or whatever it was, whether he liked it or not. Never let the Satedan talk me into anything ever again, he told himself sternly as the three tackled the dark forest in front of them.

* * *

So I hope you all feel I should continue...thanks for reading x 


	6. Chapter 6

Again not an easy chapter for me to write (am still outside the comfort zone!)…so special loving thanks to timely support from littlebit 6271, scoob2222 and Nytel for your comments on lj.

Also equally loving thanks to renisanz, rac80, deal4321, bookworm2011, tripwatcher2, Alkcalien, SingingShooter, sarcasmqueen66, Accalia 1, JenniDinoRobot, Jillitude21, aradiaeva, Laby Anne Boleyn, rhaddict and albtb for your reviews on the last chapter – they really helped – you've no idea how much…or perhaps you have xx

* * *

Ronon stepped quietly through the shadows as he followed the grumbling Genii underground. When they disappeared down a heavy wooden trap door in the floor of one of the larger dwellings, he wasn't altogether surprised. He merely waited until their footfall became fainter and then climbed down after them, leaving an eerily empty house behind. Whoever had lived in that house was long gone, like everyone else. 

Senses on full alert, he kept following until the dank, dark corridors opened out into a much larger space. This space was lit, albeit dimly and smelt rancid like the mass grave he'd passed earlier. A number of human forms lay prone on makeshift beds that reminded the Satedan of the narrow bunks in the Atlantis infirmary. Ronon frowned and moved as close as he dared (without giving himself away) to get a better look.

These humans didn't appear to be Genii; he supposed they were the natives of this world that had once lived in the dwellings above. They all looked ghostly-pale, the visible skin on their arms was deeply lacerated in exactly the same place just above their wrists. Lying on blood stained and soiled sheets, none were moving, some were only just breathing shallowly and some were most likely dead.

A tall Genii moved into view. Ronon stiffened. This had to be Tolen: tall, muscular and a deeply scarred face and neck, giving him a palpable edge of sinister authority. The economic and fluid movements of this man's large frame gave away the expert killer he probably was; the soldier in Ronon recognised this straight away.

Tolen carefully and methodically examined the contents of various vials, placing them in rows as he did so. So far he had completely ignored the two Genii Ronon had followed. They stood nervously by, saying nothing as if they were waiting for permission to speak.

Ronon watched, his expression darkening as Tolen injected something slowly and deliberately into the arm of one of his 'patients'. The man let out a low despairing moan that seemed to come from deep inside. His skin paled even further as his body suddenly drew up taut then went abruptly limp a few moments later.

'Get the Atlantean doctor,' Tolen eventually barked at the men. They reacted instantly, scurrying into another corridor disappearing into darkness on the far side of this ramshackle room.

Jennifer struggled against the Genii that kept her arms bound to her sides as she was marched forward. Atlantis' CMO looked tired, dishevelled and incredibly slight compared to Tolen's broad frame.Yet Ronon couldn't help but feel a stab of pride as she looked up at the huge Genii defiantly and shook off the hands of the other soldier with evident disgust. He smiled to himself in the darkness, memories of his and Jennifer's Christmas time together gently tugging at his thoughts despite the danger they were both in.

'What do you want this time?' she muttered at Tolen, rubbing her wrists irritably in effort to hide how much her hands were shaking.

'Simple. This man needs to be kept alive to see how the enzyme implant affects him, like all the others.' Tolen bared his teeth and Ronon realised that this broken, stained line of jagged stumps was what equated to a smile. The Genii was pointing casually and coldly to the prone form of the man he had just injected.

'And how many more are you going to murder?' Jennifer Keller shot back, clearly furious. 'It's not working, can't you see that?' she added, a note of genuine distress underlying her angry tone. Her doctor's sensibilities could not bear to see these people suffer in this way, for this violent experiment.

'It will work, Doctor,' Tolen towered over her menacingly and growled the words out. Jennifer shrank back despite her earlier courage. 'Each time, one of them lasts a little longer and with your help eventually the combination of enzyme and implant will be balanced correctly,'

'I'll help you treat these people's symptoms, but I will not be part of your experiment!' she hissed, despite her fear.

'Really?' Tolen raised what must have an eyebrow and gave a low dry chuckle. 'I think you need a little gentle persuasion,' and with that he turned to the waiting soldiers. 'take her away until our guests arrive!' he snapped at them.

Jennifer yelped and wriggled free from the larger man who had lunged and grasped at her on command.

'Ok, let me treat this man, I'll do what you ask,' she just couldn't bear to let this man suffer any longer, she didn't care how cowardly it looked or what Tolen had in mind for her next. Let Tolen think he's getting his own way, she thought grimly, I'm a doctor first, so I treat the sick.

Ignoring the Genii leader's smug broken smile, she bent over the grubby bunk and felt the young man's pulse. His pallid skin was covered with a thin sheen of cold sweat and his eyes remained closed even to her careful ministrations. Jennifer swallowed back the sense of alarm gnawing in the pit of her stomach.

Satisfied however, Tolen moved away and began cataloguing the vials once again. At the same time, Ronon observed he seemed to be waiting for something, or someone. The large Genii glanced often at the comms screen at the end of the long table he was using. Whoever these guests were, they would be arriving soon.

Jennifer applied the IV drip carefully with the antiquated medical supplies she had been given to work with. She tried to blink back thetears that threatened to come. She was so tired and so scared. This had been a routine mission, this wasn't meant to happen to her, she had told herself futilely. She just didn't feel prepared for the level of danger and stress that the Atlantis mission seemed to bring and wondered for the millionth time if she should resign and simply go home. _If,_ and it was currently a big if she reminded herself, _if _she got out of this mess, she'd decide then once and for all.

Her light fingers bandaged the man's wrist where the implant had been forced into his body. She could see its feathery but insistent wires growing like tendrils under his skin. It was already carrying Wraith enzyme around his body, changing it irrevocably into something not quite human. None of Tolen's subjects had survived this process: the enzyme was too strong for the crude Genii engineered implant. Even though the wires of the implant grew to accommodate the enzyme in the human body as planned, they weren't able yet to regulate it. As far as she could see, each implant had allowed its host a brief period of incredible strength and power before creating multiple and sudden organ failure. She'd been able to extract one implant from a child in time to give the girl a few more days of life. The surgical operation had been horrendous even for Jennifer. With no anaesthetic available, she had pulled lengths of these strange alien wires slowly and agonisingly from another human's flesh. She shivered at the memory and tried to concentrate on this latest patient in front of her.

The young man's breathing slowed and became reassuringly more regular. Sighing with relief, she reached for a thermometer. Lifesigns, always monitor the lifesigns, she told herself sternly, keep focused.

Exhaustion levels caused her to waver slightly and feel light-headed. For a moment Jennifer was back in Atlantis watching Ronon saunter casually across the mess hall and drop into the seat next to her, one muscled arm looping round the back of her chair before he grinned warmly. She hadn't even known the Satedan could actually smile, let alone in such a way that vividly lit his whole face. Five days of complete bliss, revelling in the heady glow of Ronon Dex's undivided and charismatic attention – the best five days she could ever remember in a long while. She still didn't quite understand why she had let herself be drawn so quickly him, but right now she was glad. If she failed to get out of this alive, then at least she'd had that time with Ronon. Jennifer bit her bottom lip to prevent more tears from coming and focused on reading the thermometer again.

She looked up at a slight noise. She stifled a slight gasp. The green eyes looking into hers from the recess behind the bunks were unmistakable. Ronon. Jennifer gaped, her mind desperately trying to process what she appeared to be seeing. Ronon put one finger to his lips in warning. Jennifer saw him raise his trademark laser pistol at the ready. With effort, she tore her attention away from him and back to her patient who was surfacing into consciousness. Heart hammering, slowing her actions down, Jennifer tried hard to conceal the tension rising in her like waves. Carefully and deliberately she worked on adjusting the young man's dressings.

Ronon had come for her; he really had come for her. That was all her mind could think and repeat to itself. She'd hoped and dreamed, but somehow had never truly believed she'd see those green eyes and the strength behind them ever again.

Yet they had both reckoned without Tolen. Although Ronon's years as a Runner had equipped him to get across the room without being noticed, the wily Genii had nonetheless detected just a faint shift in the air and a barely discernible change in Jennifer Keller's demeanour. It was enough.

The hiss of Tolen's gun cocking made her jump and turn.

'Come out!' the tall Genii growled violently at the darkness where Ronon was, 'or I will shoot her, don't doubt it.'

* * *

OK, I know it's a cliffhanger…there is more coming soon…and I really had thought of this idea WAY before Kindred 1 and 2 which I know it echoes. Thanks for reading as always – and of course, please review. 


	7. Chapter 7

After a long pause Ronon stepped slowly out into the yellow light, his pistol and hands raised. He didn't look at Jennifer, didn't see her look of pure horror, didn't see how she began to visibly shake at this turn of events.

'Ah,' Tolen's mouth curled derisively as he scanned Ronon up and down, 'the Satedan who was a Runner, who ended up in Atlantis, the city of the ancients, I know of you,'

If Ronon was surprised, it didn't show. Jennifer recognised the inscrutable blank expression he still wore on occasions if less often these days. The Runner's mask. This thought suddenly came to her as Ronon lowered the pistol to the table at Tolen's abrupt gesture. His eyes were dark, focused and unreadable.

What happened next happened so quickly, that it made Jennifer reel in shock. She knew of Ronon's skills as a specialist, as everyone knew, and she'd even seen him in the training room on Atlantis taking down marine after marine. None of this prepared her for the sheer explosion of brutal violence as he launched himself across and over the table at Tolen in one furious athletic move. Vials and other random equipment shattered and splintered noisily in Ronon's wake. Crashing to the floor, the two men collided with a sickening deafening thud of muscle against bone.

Jennifer backed off at the sound of stinging blows thundering into human flesh. She could not believe how fast Ronon moved as he blocked, parried, then viciously attacked again and again. She dimly recalled Rodney Mckay saying something about never getting in Ronon Dex's way when he was truly angry. The almost primeval feral grunts and growls told her this was one of those times for sure.

Yet the big Genii was holding his own. He was strong, unnaturally strong. Enzyme strong, Ronon realised, remembering Aiden Ford's experiences from some years before. In a flash of realisation he placed the grotesque smell from earlier by the mass grave: Wraith. Of course, Wraith.

In the briefest of moments, Tolen paused; Ronon took full advantage. He swiftly unsheathed the sharp knife at his back, its shiny blade glinting in the pale light jabbing hungrily just centimetres from Tolen's throat.

Only to be halted by the Genii's own curved blade swiftly appearing in reply from nowhere

'Back off, Satedan!' the Genii spat, breathing and sweating heavily, his knife scything through the air at Ronon. His eyes belied pure murder and a darkness that hinted of insanity.

Ronon lunged at him again, teeth bared and growling. The part of him that was still deeply instinctive reacted to his opponent's barely latent evil. Again Tolen was too quick. The Genii rounded one of the bunks and placed his knife to the throat of one of his conscious victims. It was the young man Jennifer had treated before. His frail, thin frame recoiled in terror and tensed like a highly strung wire.

Shaken rapidly from her frightened reverie, Jennifer automatically reacted to this abuse of her patient with hot indignation. Before anything she was a doctor; she worked to save lives. It was too deeply part of who she was for her censor her reaction.

'Get off him!' she shouted and ran at Tolen, clawing at the Genii's arm angrily. Tolen shook her off like a doll, shoved the young man roughly back on the bunk and then grabbed at her wrists.

'Back off!' Tolen repeated to Ronon, who circled him fixatedly now, not daring to come any closer for fear of what might happen to Jennifer. Anger had died now in her eyes to be replaced by cold fear. She could feel the heat and smell of Tolen's hard body at her back as he rammed her arm up behind her shoulder. Her face creased in pain, sweat beading her forehead.

'Let her go!' Ronon threatened, knife still at the ready, still a predator.

'I think not,' Tolen muttered, backing towards the exit, not taking his eyes off Ronon. Jennifer wriggled underneath the Genii's powerful forearm, her own desperation growing.

'Well, doctor, I think our association is at an end,' Tolen hissed in her ear, 'but not before I leave you with a suitable parting gift,'

Before Jennifer could twist away from her erstwhile captor, she felt a sharp sting of pain at her wrist and screamed in agony as the implant shot into her flesh. Clasping at it in horror, she saw thin wires already greedily threading into her arm, unrelentingly feeding her blood with Wraith enzyme. She collapsed to the floor, a strange high pitched ringing beginning in her ears that soon became a dull roar. Tolen took his chance and sprinted into the darkness.

Ronon's hands immediately went to her shoulders to hold her upright. His hard runner's face was gone, to be replaced by the face Jennifer knew better; the one that loved her but was also deeply alarmed over her deteriorating condition. Blood was draining from Jennifer's face, her eyes grew increasingly glassy and her breathing shallow and ragged. Grasping Ronon's forearms, she fought hard for focus…it was just enough.

'Bring that box,' she rasped, pointing at the small object she'd spotted in the ruins of Tolen's experiments, 'I'll need it,'

'C'mon, we need to get out of here,' Ronon told her urgently, picking up the box as instructed as well as his gun, 'Can you walk?'

Jennifer nodded and struggled to her feet, leaning on him heavily. Footsteps and voices could be heard in one of the dark corridors behind them. The Genii soldiers returning and more of them by the sounds of things, Ronon noted and quickened their pace. There would be time for reunions later, he told himself, for now they needed to get back to the jumper and back to Atlantis as quickly as possible.

* * *

Teyla took a sudden deep breath and drew up short. What she sensed was so clear that it made her wince.

'Wraith,' she whispered to her companions and waved them backwards.

Sheppard and McKay immediately moved out of sight; Teyla had never been wrong over matters like this.

They watched as maybe ten or twelve Wraith marched slowly past the dwellings, all heavily armed yet bedraggled and unkempt looking somehow. Even their leader looked unusually scarred and tattered. They obviously knew where they were going, Sheppard surmised, frowning slightly.

'Great!' Rodney muttered, readying his gun, 'and now there are Wraith!' He was still feeling nauseated by the sight of the deep pit full of bodies they had just passed, unable to move away from the images in his mind of such a gruesome mass death.

'Teyla?' Sheppard looked back to see the Athosian with her head to one side, as if listening to something; her eyes were unfocussed.

'I think these Wraith are….' she thought carefully for the right word, 'they are…weak,'

'Weak?' Rodney prompted her nervously for clarification.

'Yes,' she confirmed, 'I can only think they have not fed for some time,'

'Well we know the hives compete for their human stock,' Sheppard added watching the retreating backs of their enemies and their customary long white hair move in unison in the slight evening breeze. 'Perhaps this lot lost out, there's not many of 'em, and I've seen Wraith that look better,'

'How can Wraith look better?' McKay muttered.

Sheppard ignored him and tried his ear piece again.

'Ronon, this is Sheppard, please respond,' he uttered the routine words once again, not really expecting anything except static like the last few times he'd tried. Either Ronon had switched his radio off or was out of range.

'Sheppard!' the colonel jumped at the Satedan's voice and was immediately focused.

'Where the hell are you?' he replied in amazement, staring at Teyla and Rodney in turn. They listened just as intently to every word.

'Underground,' came the terse reply, 'there's a trap door in the second to last building in the settlement,'

'Jennifer?' Sheppard asked.

'She's…injured…badly,' Ronon's urgent reply came back, 'need to get back to Atlantis right now,'

'OK, but you got a bunch of Wraith coming your way,' Sheppard began to put some of the pieces of this puzzle together, 'we'll get to them before they get to you, keep coming,' he added firmly, checking the magazine in his P90 automatically.

'Ok,' Ronon confirmed and made to continue forward again into the darkness. 'What?' he said in surprise as Jennifer resisted under his arm, turning back with effort as if to look for someone. Her face was beaded was an unhealthy grey sweat, yet the look of panic was real.

'There are people down there!' she said suddenly in a moment of shocked realisation, 'the Wraith…' she coughed and doubled over, caught her breath, then continued, 'they give the Genii the enzyme, the Genii give them feeding stock in return….the natives of this planet…' she struggled against Ronon's forearm in vain. 'We can't leave those people, Ronon, we can't leave them to die…'

Old memories crashed painfully around Ronon's heart. Memories of another time, another place and another woman who also refused to leave because of vulnerable people needing her help. And his help. Old wounds still stung underneath the years of running, surviving and recovering. In an instant he was right back on Sateda, watching Melena die. I should have forced her to go, he'd said those very words to Jennifer only recently, I should have forced her to go.

He looked down at Jennifer, who returned his gaze steadily despite the enzyme coursing round her body. Ronon observed the sincerity and fear for these people in her exhausted eyes.

In the end there was no decision to make.

* * *

Another cliffhanger – couldn't resist it! Hope you're all still enjoying this and thanks once again so much for reading. Reviews are still my lifeblood if you can manage them – they really help – thanks x 


	8. Chapter 8

'Where are they?' Ronon heard himself asking. This wasn't what he meant to say at all; he meant to insist that the two of them got the hell out of there right away. Away from the insane Genii, away from their experiments and away from the Wraith that were doubtless about to arrive and away back to safety on Atlantis. Where Jennifer could get the medical attention she so obviously needed. 

What _was_ he thinking? That he would probably do anything for her...even this. This was how it was for Ronon Dex: all or nothing...whether it be in battle or in love. Seven years running from the Wraith hadn't beaten that fire out of him after all he realised, with a jolt of perverse triumph. 

'They're down that way,' Jennifer indicated a smaller dark corridor that Ronon hadn't seen before. 

He looked at Jennifer curiously. She seemed suddenly to be standing straighter and holding herself with more strength. The grey pallor and unhealthy sweat had faded. Her eyes looked more alive than he could ever remember, except...except Ronon was sure he could see a faint green glow behind them. He grabbed her arm with concern, staring fiercely into her face.

'It's the enzyme in the implant,' she explained breathlessly trying to control the surges of energy that were coursing round her body in all consuming waves. 'this is what happens, I've got just a short while of being super-woman,'

'OK,' Ronon murmured understanding the Earth reference even though he'd never heard it before, 'and then what?'

'Coma state,' she replied flatly, striding off into the darkness, 'come on, let's get those people out and then worry about me,'

Ronon followed her, pistol at the ready, already regretting this new sequence of events. Trying his comms link, he got only static and sighed irritably.

John Sheppard took aim once more and let a round of bullets fly through the darkness. Smiling grimly with a kind of odd satisfaction, he noted two more Wraith stagger and hit the ground heavily.

'How are you two doing?' he said into his earpiece, hearing gunfire from the far side of the nearest building.

'They're not putting up any resistance at all!' Rodney Mckay's voice came back in his ear, sounding somewhere between panicked and excited.

'They are definitely weak,' Sheppard said, mostly to himself. It had indeed been a relatively easy fight, which the three of them had handled efficiently. 'Ok, Rodney, Teyla, find the trapdoor and I'll meet you there,'

He poked the Wraith carcasses once with his toe, P90 still at the ready. Nothing. Sheppard wrinkled his nose in disgust - they smelt distinctly putrid, like something rotten. He kicked two stunners out of sight for good measure and made sure neither had any knives left either. 

'Ronon, where are you?' he tried to reach the Satedan again, tapping his comms link in annoyance, 'Ronon, please respond,'

'I think he must still be deep underground, ' Teyla's reasoning sounded in his ear and it made sense. 

'Yeah, I think you're right, I just thought he might have got further by now, that's all,' Sheppard replied, his concern mounting. Keller was apparently injured, perhaps something had gone wrong, really wrong. He broke into a run, looking for the house Ronon had described as containing the trap door.

Jennifer blinked and swallowed in an effort to quell the enzyme roaring in her bloodstream. She shook her head and focused with effort on the sight in front of her.

Twenty or so wary looking, half starved and dirty villagers gaped at them wide-eyed from the darkness. One or two of them half rose in alarm, faces gaunt and afraid. Others looked uncomprehending at the doorway to their cell that slid aside with a deep grating sound.

'Come on, you're leaving now,' Ronon told them brusquely, indicating the route to freedom. The nearest two men shrank away in fright from the sight of the tall Satedan brandishing a heavy laser pistol. Others backed into the shadows, clutching children to them.

'Oh my god,' Jennifer whispered in horror. She could sense the utter desperation and fear from these people, 'how long have you all been down here?'

She had to repeat the question before she got any kind of response.

'Are you that doctor?' one of the older men ventured eventually, then nervously added 'where's Tolen?'

'Right here,' came the low gravelly voice of the Genii commander. Ronon whirled. How could they have been so stupid? Of course Tolen was still here - the Wraith were on their way with more enzyme.

The barrel of Tolen's gun pointed menacingly and steadily right into Ronon's face, mere inches away. He had made it his business to be ready for the Satedan soldier this time and was taking no chances. The villagers were herded back into their erstwhile dank cell at a swift signal directed towards his men.

Ronon let his pistol fall to the ground as instructed, but positioned himself between Tolen and Jennifer, his eyes locked into the Genii's. He thought he saw the faintest trace of the green glow that Jennifer eyes had shown earlier and knew the huge man had recently injected more Wraith enzyme. This was not going well, he thought ruefully, and this was not going to be easy.

'You're getting to be annoying, Satedan,' Tolen hissed at Ronon, ' I think this time I will just kill you...I...'

His train of thought had clearly been interrupted. With his head to one side, the big Genii was listening to a voice in his ear piece intently. Tolen turned his attentions from Ronon for a moment and indicated something abruptly to the other Genii. They jumped into action, moving around the cell looking the villagers up and down cursorily. Some of the healthier members of this bedraggled community were hustled to the front for Tolen's inspection.

In this briefest of pauses Jennifer had ducked to the ground and retrieved Ronon's laser pistol. It's cold, unyielding metal lay now against her back underneath her jacket. 

A ricochet of gunfire sounded in one of the tunnels nearby, an angry definite noise that cut through the tension. Several of the Genii automatically drew their weapons, waiting for Tolen's order. The big man frowned and sweat began to bead his forehead as he reasserted his grip on the pistol trained at Ronon's head.

Ronon smirked slightly as first Sheppard, then Teyla and finally Rodney came into view.

'Cavalry's here,' Sheppard stated cheerily, as he and Teyla began relieving the stunned Genii of their weapons. The firm efficiency of these unexpected visitors dissolved any fight Tolen's men might have had left in them.

With a cold fury, Tolen pressed the trigger on his weapon determined that at least Ronon would not get away this time. However, his blind insane rage had forgotten Jennifer Keller. Turning in surprise, Ronon heard the familiar hiss of his pistol as the laser charged. All action and time seemed to slow down as he stared at Jennifer. She visibly mustered her remaining strength, extended the arm that held Ronon's pistol, clasped it with her other hand in support and shot Tolen squarely in the chest...without hesitation. The Genii didn't even have time to scream as he crumpled to the floor. 

Then Ronon was at Jennifer's side in an instant as she collapsed. 

The roaring in her ears was now excruciating. Gripping the sides of her head, Jennifer let the laser pistol slide out of her hand, moaning in pain. The world went black around her as she hurtled into unconsciousness. 

'Ronon?' he glanced up at Sheppard's voice, 'what's going on?'

There was no sign of recrimination in his team leader's voice, only genuine concern.

'It's Wraith enzyme,' Ronon replied, 'that one...' he pointed to Tolen's corpse, 'injected her with it, and them...' he indicated the villagers this time, 'he's been experimenting with some kind of implant,'

He shifted Jennifer's slim and very prone form in his arms, peering worriedly into her expressionless face. Teyla reached down and brushed the hair off Jennifer's brow. She frowned and said immediately.

'John, she'd hardly breathing, we need to get back to the jumpers right away,'

'Right, let's go,' the colonel straightened, 'Rodney, get these people ready to move, they're coming with us,'

'What!' McKay couldn't help his alarmed reaction at this, 'but...'

'Teyla will help you, come on, let's move, Ronon can you carry Jennifer?' Sheppard rattled all of this off decisively. The Satedan nodded and stood, hoisting Jennifer securely in his arms.

'But...' Rodney Mckay began again, thinking of the protocols involved with bringing people back to the city of the ancients, 'Carter will...'

'_I'll _deal with Colonel Carter_, you _get these peoplewalking,' Sheppard snapped back at the scientist, 'they have nowhere to go and no means of surviving against more Wraith, and there _will_ be more Wraith, Rodney, because this planet is known to them as a feeding ground,'

'There are only eighteen of them and we have two jumpers,' Teyla added approving Sheppard's decision. They exchanged a quick wry glance. A long time ago, Sheppard had not been so keen to evacuate some needy Wraith refugees until Teyla had proven it was first possible and then the right thing to do. She smiled slightly at him knowing he understood, then turned to the waiting villagers. They had begun to creep forward from the shadows, having listened to all this in the background.

Ronon reached into his tunic for the slim black box Jennifer insisted he bring with them. After a moment's consideration he handed it over to McKay.

'Think that's something to do with that Genii's implant experiments,' he stated gruffly, 'she said she'd need it,'

This was a huge gesture of trust and it didn't go unnoticed by Rodney McKay. He openly gaped at the Satedan, before fumbling to open the box to hide his embarrassment.

'You're right,' he muttered, his eyes rapidly taking in scientific schematics suggested by the small disks in the box, 'I need to take a good look at this as soon as possible,'

Despite all Mckay's quirks, Ronon knew this would be Rodney's response. This was an area where the scientist felt more comfortable, where he knew he might be able to help. 

'Time to go, people,' Sheppard announced.

The journey to the surface, through the village and back to the jumpers was mercifully uneventful. But it took time because of the additions to their party. Time Jennifer didn't have, in Ronon's view.

The jumper was well on its way back to Atlantis before Jennifer stirred, swimming to the surface of the strange fog that hung over her mind and body. She became aware of a large pair of warm arms encircling her and the sound of a steady heartbeat in her left ear. Raising her head, her tired eyes met Ronon's and she smiled slightly.

'Those people?' she asked immediately. Ronon nodded and indicated the jumper hold. Jennifer turned her head enough to see the refugees, albeit huddled fearfully, but safely nearby. 

'Thank you,' she whispered to him gratefully, curling her fingers round his.

Exhaustion emanated from the villagers. Somehow it was catching and Jennifer faded out into a deep dreamless sleep once again. Ronon adjusted her position to give her maximum comfort as best as he could, still alert to her rapid pulse and shallow breathing.

'I've alerted Jennifer's staff,' Mckay's voice sounded from the pilot's seat, ' we'll get to work right away,' 

Ronon nodded.

Once in the infirmary, and despite his mutterings about knowing apparently nothing about something called pharmacology, Ronon noted that Rodney Mckay worked rapidly and energetically towards a solution for Jennifer's failing health. Alongside him, one of the other medical doctors called Doctor Rishton assisted, patiently enduring McKay's impatient sniping in order to do so.

Meanwhile, Jennifer slipped in and out of reality, stabilised by various drugs and an IV drip. In her occasional moments of clarity, Rodney and Marie Rishton kept her updated on their progress, although neither were sure how much Jennifer was able to truly understand. She was entering into the first stages of enzyme withdrawal as the implant lost its potency.

'It's a risky operation,' Doctor Rishton finished her explanation to Colonel Carter in the briefing room with a sigh.

'But it's the only option we have,' Rodney added, his face betraying real urgency.

'How long has she got otherwise?' Samantha Carter's face was serious. She liked and respected Jennifer Keller and this was not what she wanted for one of Atlantis's brightest and best. Not at all.

'I figure...' Rodney paused, looking at Marie, 'hours at the most.'

'Has Jennifer consented to this?' the Colonel queried.

'Actually she has, more or less, I think...although frankly, I think we should go ahead anyway,' Mckay replied, the creases in his forehead giving away his worry.

'This is about nanites, Rodney,' Sheppard interjected, 'the last time you used nanites...' he trailed off unable to say it. Still unable to say it out loud without huge emotional effort. Teyla nodded at him fondly - they both missed Elizabeth.

'Ronon,' to his surprise Colonel Carter turned to him, 'what do you think? do you think Jennifer would want this?' 

The Satedan shifted, a little uncomfortable at all the attention on him. There was a long pause.

'She'd want you to do everything you could to stop her from dying,' he finally offered directly, knowing this was true. No one had said the word 'dying' or 'death' aloud until now and there was a hush in its wake.

'Ok, Rodney, Marie,' Carter assented. The decision was made.

'She'll need to be fully conscious before we start the whole procedure,' Marie Rishton informed them, 'the last lot of meds should have achieved that, I hope...' she turned to Ronon, 'you might want to see her now...'

Ronon knew exactly what Jennifer's colleague was saying. Without a word he left the room and headed towards the infirmary.

This one was by far the hardest to write yet - it has taken me ages! Would appreciate knowing what you all thought? Did I get any of this right at all? Asks nervously

Two chapters to go...they were already written before this one, because they were easier somehow! Thanks for reading as always x


	9. Chapter 9

Jennifer struggled into consciousness aware first that her throat was parched and dry, then that she ached all over. Vague memories of the events of the last twenty four hours came back to her in distorted images of being imprisoned, tortured and desperately afraid for her life and sanity. She could sense a strange darkness left by the Wraith enzyme round the edges of her mind. This whisper of unknown horror finally jolted her into a fully woken state.

'Ronon?' she croaked immediately. A large warm hand took hers and squeezed it right away.

'Here,' the Satedan's deep voice rumbled quietly.

She opened her eyes enough to see Ronon's concerned face close to hers, searching for confirmation that she was still alive. 

'You OK?' he said simply, both hands enclosing her small one now.

Jennifer nodded. The sight of him caused a glut of emotion to stick in her throat; she suddenly couldn't say anything, not anything at all. Trying hard to hold back a rush of tears she eventually said huskily:

'You came for me,'

Ronon nodded and smiled slightly, his own throat constricting at the sight of the glistening tears forming in Jennifer's eyes.

'I would do anything for you, Jen,' he stated honestly and brought her hand to his lips just once, but with deep feeling.

'Thank you,' Jennifer whispered, a stray tear escaping now. She squeezed his hands as best as she was able in return. As she looked at him, Ronon raised his left hand and balled it into a fist over his heart, then opened his palm and directed it towards Jennifer. It was an age old Satedan gesture that he never ever thought he would use again.

'You understand that?' he murmured, eyes warm, yet also serious.

The air stilled between them and Jennifer knew this was one of those seminal moments in life that she should make sure she noticed. Her awareness of the infirmary, its noises of medical equipment and the vague chatter of others in the background faded out in the pause between her and Ronon.

'I love you too,' she replied straightforwardly, and slowly repeated the gesture towards him. And it was true, and it had been for some time, she realised as she said the words. Ronon smiled and kissed her hand again, before acknowledging with:

'Good,' 

Too much welled up inside for him to say anything else for a long moment. He, Ronon Dex, the Runner who got away after seven long years of hard survival , had somehow stumbled across this extraordinary, beautiful and courageous woman who returned his love - love that he didn't know he still had in him to give. And now she might well be lost to him. For Ronon right then this almost felt like a sharp physical pain; the pain of his heart breaking.

Eventually he quietly said, 'Doc Rishton says the nanite medicine she and McKay have made is ready to be used, they'll be through in a minute,' 

Ronon had tried to sound reassuring, yet his voice came out sounding hoarse, with perhaps just a small break in it.

'That's good,' Jennifer smiled again and sighed slightly, 'you know it could well not work,' she added. One of them had to say it.

'Yeah, I know,' Ronon's voice was low. There was a long silence again.

'I wish...' Jennifer began slowly.

'What?' he prompted her, still holding her hand caressing it now with his thumbs. She smiled a little at the feel of Ronon's warm skin rubbing over hers; he always seemed so alive, so vital and larger than life itself to her.

"I wish...' she paused again, ' ...I guess there's so much more I would have liked to have done,'

Ronon leaned his forehead against hers intimately and said, 'like what?' he was glad just to hear her talk.

'I wanted to see more planets,' she began, enjoying his closeness, 'I wanted to meet more new races of people...I wanted to learn more about this galaxy,' Jennifer paused and checked his reaction before continuing - he was still listening.

'I wanted to learn how to fly a jumper, use a P90, and work the stargate, then discover a cure for cancer...you know, nothing major...' she smiled wryly, and then looked away blushing, 'and I wanted to fall in love, have children, all that stuff, you know,'

'What, all in that order?' Ronon teased her softly, touched by her positive vision of a possible future.

'You know what I mean,' she smiled a little, 'what about you, Ronon?' 

Jennifer thought that if this was was going to be her last day, then at least she was going to ask the questions she really wanted to ask and talk about the things that really mattered.

'I only ever wanted to stop running and be able to fight back,' Ronon admitted in a low voice, 'until I met you,' 

He thought carefully before adding, ' but now...I'd...I'd like the same things as you, Jen.' 

Jennifer reached up to trace a finger down his face lightly; she knew what he was trying to say. He looked tired, she thought, and the furrow in his brow told her how how worried he was, no, how _scared _Ronon was that she would not survive the planned surgery. 

'I am so glad to have found you, all the rest on that list doesn't really matter,' she added softly and was surprised at the subtle hint of tears in the Satedan's eyes.

'Listen, Jen, you have got to fight this,' Ronon leaned forward then and told her fiercely, 'I need you to fight this,'

Jennifer flinched slightly at the passion in his eyes and felt tears come to her own again. 

They were interrupted then by Doctor Rishton and Rodney. Ronon moved away slightly and watched as Jennifer's colleague prepared to administer McKay's nanite solution alongside the necessary anaesthetic. 

'What are her chances, McKay?' he demanded of Rodney. 

Rodney looked up and bit back any retort that automatically came to his lips on seeing the Satedan's darkened expression.

'I honestly don't know, Ronon,' the scientist randomly thought then how little he had actually used his team mate's first name, 'I've programmed the nanites to deal with the Genii implant, they will get rid most of those wires and then themselves deactivate...' he paused, obviously worried, 'but the simulations Marie and I have run suggest that surgery is still needed to deal with any tarces left of the implant wires, it was the best we could do and Jennifer insisted we went ahead.'

'OK,' Ronon muttered, watching as numbness threatened to overwhelm Jennifer now.

'Will fight this...' she croaked hoarsely at him, slipping finally into unconsciousness.

Dr Rishton appeared, as if she had been waiting for her cue. Ronon stood back, his breathing laboured as he struggled for composure.

'Ronon,' the doctor placed her hand on the Satedan's forearm quietly, 'she has the best care in both galaxies,'

He nodded just once at this and left the room, leaving Jennifer to the medical staff at last.

The nanites achieved Rodney's intended goal of halting the implant's growth and dissolving many of the wire tendrils that consumed Jennifer Keller's increasingly frail frame. As predicted what remained of them still needed delicate surgery to have them completely removed. All the while the Wraith enzyme fought to renew them, despite its decreasing potency in her bloodstream.

Sometime later into the night, Marie Rishton stood back and breathed out, exhausted to the core of her being. A nurse dabbed clean her sweating brow and patted her arm comfortingly.

'That's it,' she murmured to her supporting staff, 'I can't see anymore of it,'

A pile of bloodstained wire lay coiled messily in a metal tray by Jennifer Keller's bed. Doctor Rishton wondered for the twentieth time how on earth Jennifer had managed such a surgical procedure _without anaesthetic _on one of the humans from the planet where she was captured. Shuddering at the thought, she checked that the life support systems were correctly in place and giving true readings. She'd done this twenty times during the operation too, but dammit, this was Jennifer Keller. And Jennifer Keller had more support and affection from her colleagues than she will have ever realised, Marie thought candidly. She glanced up at the window to the gallery and nodded at the Satedan. He might have left the operating theatre, but he'd watched the whole time from above as Marie thought he would.

She flipped her comms link and said quietly to the window.

'All done,'

Looking back at the prone form of Atlantis' chief medical officer, she instructed her nurses to monitor Jennifer constantly and left a list of routine blood and other tests to perform in a few hours as part of this process.

Ronon let himself into room quietly, followed by the rest of Atlantis' senior personel.

'So now we wait,' Rodney McKay murmured, looking at Jennifer's life signs critically, 'the nanites should be repairing her body right now, hopefully leaving no trace of the enzyme either,'

'How long?' Sheppard asked.

'I really don't know,' McKay said for the second time that evening, 'I wish I did,'

'So we wait,' Ronon confirmed, drawing a chair up beside Jennifer's bed and taking her slim hand in his once again.

Sheppard couldn't help but feel awkward at seeing this gesture, as if he was intruding somehow. A light touch fell on his arm; Teyla indicated silently that perhaps they should all leave.

'I think I'll stay just a little longer,' McKay insisted. Sheppard frowned at this, jerking his head towards the door as a message for Rodney to follow. 

Rodney met Ronon's eyes and silently asked for approval. He got it.

'Won't be long,' he added firmly and took another chair to the opposite side of Jennifer's bed. No words were said out loud between him and Ronon, but Rodney knew there had passed an uncharacteristic but well-timed understanding between them.

Nothing was said even when the nurses came to monitor Jennifer's progress and take the tests required. Shortly after this, Rodney got up to leave and patted Ronon's shoulder on his way out. Even hours before, he wouldn't have dared such a thing, but now? Things were different. They would always be irrevocably different.

He passed Doctor Rishton and smiled weakly at her. The woman seemed intently engrossed in what looked like a medical chart and didn't notice his exit. Rodney left her to it; he was tired and desperately needed to sleep. Shortly after that, Ronon found a spare bunk in the neighbouring main ward of the infirmary and collapsed into an exhausted slumber. Although, this was after he'd left strict instructions with the attending nurse to be woken if there was any change in Jennifer's condition.

Hours later as the faint light of morning crept in through the high window, Jennifer Keller opened her eyes. It took her a moment to focus, her eyes swam blurrily despite her efforts to do so. This sent her heart rate up a little and brought the attending nurse to her side, closely followed by Marie Rishton.

'Am I OK?' she rasped, flinching at her voice as it didn't sound like her at all, 'did it work?'

Marie nodded, her face serious as she checked Jennifer's vital signs carefully.

'It did, the nanites did their job, there's very little of the enzyme left and that'll go, all the wires are gone, your blood pressure's normal...no nanite activity either, although I'll get Mckay to check that,' her colleague absently ran through the list aloud, as she took Jennifer's pulse.

'What is it, Marie?' even in her weakened state, Jennifer knew Marie was holding back something. It was the way she avoided meeting Jennifer's eyes and the way her forehead was creased with tension.

'Something was picked up in your tests, Jennifer,' Marie murmured, trying to breathe out some of her worry, 'something you should know right away,'

Jennifer couldn't help a growing sense of panic knot in her stomach painfully. To have come this far, only for yet something else to go wrong. That would be too much to bear.

'What, Marie, tell me?' she urged, the panic turning into a cold sweat.

Her colleague handed her the medical charts so she could see for herself. Marie watched Jennifer's eyes widen and face pale in shock at what was indicated. 

'Can you give me some time to...just...think what this means, Marie?' she whispered, 'you can say to everyone I came round in an hour or so...'

'Of course,' Marie patted her arm sympathetically, 'let me know if there's anything you need,'

These cliffhangers are getting to be a habit...sorry! Please read, and review as always - it won't take you long! Next chapter is the last one and wont be too long arriving...hope you're all still enjoying this fic. Thanks x


	10. Chapter 10

Ronon Dex didn't do this much thinking as a rule. Acting first and thinking later was what had kept him alive. These years on Atlantis had changed him and he knew it. Not into the young man he once was - that would be impossible. Yet there were shades of that Ronon creeping out of the shadows to form part of this older version. Despite everything, despite all the violence and all the loss in his life, it seemed he still had the capacity to love and feel fierce loyalty and passion for someone.

So having slept for a while, Ronon spent the next few hours pacing about the city (usually not far from the infirmary) doing this thinking he didn't do often. His train of thought alternated from the real possibility of Jennifer dying and once more about how he'd cope with that kind of soul-killing loss again, to how she'd be if she survived the surgery and would she _really_ want any kind of future with him? Everyone else around seemed to assume they were together, Ronon noted, and she'd even returned his declaration of love. Yet this was all because of a brief, if amazing love affair, he told himself sternly, not necessarily the basis for anything further.

Yet he kept coming back to Jennifer's heartfelt wish list for the future. That was real - he knew it was real and knew for sure that he could be part of that.

If the surgery worked.

If she survived.

Ronon strode through the door the second Marie invited him in, a broad grin on his face.

At last.

'Hey,' he said to Jennifer softly, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

Even in her weakened state, he noticed the faint colouring this caused on her cheeks and felt glad for it.

'How are you feeling?' Ronon sat beside her bed and didn't notice Marie Rishton sidle away, tactfully leaving them to it

'Pretty rough, pretty sore' Jennifer admitted, with some effort, 'but still alive,'

'You're not so easy to kill,' he told her, wondering if she realised what a compliment that would be on Sateda – probably not.

'I had some help,' Jennifer acknowledged gratefully, 'Rodney must have worked fast,'

'I don't think he even stopped to eat,' Ronon agreed, with a wry smile.

'Hmmm,' was all the reply she offered. Usually his jokes at the expense of Rodney McKay were something that always got an amused reaction from Jennifer. Ronon regarded her shrewdly. There was a shadow behind her eyes, something hidden and yet unsaid.

'Jen?' he questioned, perhaps a little sharper than he meant.

'I need to tell you something, Ronon,' Jennifer said to him in a small voice.

She also had been thinking and thinking hard. Her hands were tightly clasped across her chest and she looked worried. Ronon frowned. She looked so small and pale in the regulation infirmary gown; there were deep dark patches under her eyes. Suddenly it occurred to him that he couldn't remember the last time she smiled. And he loved her smile.

'What is it?' he said quietly.

She sighed and looked away, biting her lip nervously. Immediately, Ronon sensed that Jennifer was truly bothered about something.

'What?' he prompted her again, 'Is it the enzyme? Are you still feeling its effects?'

'No…' the young doctor began, letting her head fall in her hands wearily, 'amazingly, that seems to be going, now the implant is gone. It's just…' she faltered, looking up.

'What, Jen?' Ronon felt even more concerned.

'Ronon…,' she took a deep breath before continuing, 'look…you know…the whole Christmas thing between you and me…well…and when I said before that I…' again she stopped, her eyes fraught as she looked at him.

Ronon felt his heart sink and his eyes darkened.

'You want to leave it there…' he said in a low voice, '…. maybe things are not the same for you after everything that has…?'

'No! No!' Jen exclaimed and reached out her hand, taking his instinctively, 'it's not that at all, not at all,'

'Then help me here, Jen,' Ronon was puzzled, 'what is it?'

'Well,' she tried to continue, 'during and after my surgery various tests were taken, like they always are, and…'

She almost couldn't bear Ronon's green eyes full of concern staring at her so intensely. What was he going to say? What was he going to think?

'I know we were only together for a few days, but…anyway…the thing is…' she paused, 'well, you see…the thing is….you see…we really should have thought… because…' then she made herself look him in the eye and just say it,

'I'm pregnant,'

The stunned silence that followed was heavy and laden with surprise, shock and anxiety…the latter certainly on Jennifer's part anyway.

'Are you sure?' Ronon asked her eventually, tightening his hand on hers without thinking.

'Yes,' Jennifer answered, 'I'm sorry,'

She couldn't quite believe how stupid she'd been in not insisting they use some protection; it was most unlike her, she being a doctor and all. But every time they'd made love over that heady Christmas vacation, Ronon had managed to get her to such a heightened state of wanton desire that it had been the last thing on her mind.

'Sorry? What for?' Ronon was even more confused at this statement, but couldn't stop the well of excitement growing inside him, 'so…when? I mean…how far… is it OK? After the enzyme and all?'

'He or she, remarkably, is fine, as far as we can tell,' she answered in a small voice, her hands automatically going to her abdomen, 'it's only about two to three weeks, I think…' she paused, then said in a rush what she'd so carefully rehearsed in the last few hours since Marie had shown her the medical charts, 'and I want to keep it, you don't have to be part of it if you don't want to, that's fine, I'll understand, I know it's happened really fast, but I want this, I really do.'

'You're having a baby?' Ronon repeated the gist of her words, just to make sure; he couldn't quite believe it, 'that's my child in there, our child,' he pointed to her stomach, 'and you think I wouldn't want it? Or you?' he finally got out, incredulous, shaking his head and added, 'Earth customs are so weird.'

'Well, I…' she began, blushing at the wide smile that spread suddenly across the Satedan's face.

'Whole planet to repopulate, remember?' he added mischievously and chuckled as she went an even deeper red.

'So you're not angry?' Jennifer asked in a whisper, her heart beating unnaturally fast.

Ronon shook his head still grinning, 'we're going to be a family,' he stated and kissed her gently on the forehead, 'so, no, not angry,'

'But we haven't known each other long…and….and… what Colonel Carter will say? And Colonel Sheppard?' Jennifer began anxiously.

Ronon rolled his eyes, 'Known you long enough to know it's right, Jen,' he told her firmly, 'Carter will just have to get used to the idea and I'll handle Sheppard.'

'But a baby?' she murmured, half in wonder and half in worry.

'A Satedan baby!' Ronon affirmed, his arms slipping round her shoulders with affection and something else…certainly love, but also…pride, now that he thought about it. This slight, yet determined Earth woman who ran the whole of the medical operations here in his adopted city, who'd survived kidnap and the torture of a Genii experiment, was going to have his child. A child that would state once and for all that Ronon Dex was not alone and not among the very last of his people. He grinned widely at her again.

'It'll be an Earth baby too,' Jennifer reminded him smiling back, her forehead resting against his. She felt so relieved at Ronon's reaction to her news, so very relieved that he wasn't angry or resentful in the slightest.

'Ok, but still half Satedan,' he returned cheekily, 'so when can we tell the others?' Ronon's mind was already thinking ahead.

'Not yet, please,' she urged, 'can we get used to the idea first?'

'Sure,' he understood and kissed her forehead again in reassurance, 'and you must take it easy and look after yourself, no more off-world trips to Genii bases.'

'Pregnant, Ronon, not ill,' Jennifer stated, her professional toughness showing just a little, telling him that she was indeed on the road to recovery.

Ronon chuckled, thinking of another strong woman who'd said that to him not so long ago. He regarded her fondly, thinking how beautiful Jennifer was when she was asserted herself. She did it quietly, seldom and with no fuss, yet he knew not to disagree.

'Look,' he murmured then, taking her hands in his and looking at them intently, 'Will you go through the bonding ceremony with me? Seems right now…I mean… I would have asked you anyway…I really would…had planned to...but…' he trailed off, hoping very much she understood what he was trying to say.

Jennifer looked at him, startled. Did he mean what she thought he meant?

'Bonding….?' she murmured uncertainly, she had to be sure.

'I think you call it marriage on Earth,' Ronon stated, looking Jennifer directly in the eyes and waiting for her reaction.

There were so many things that could and maybe should have been said, Jennifer realised in a moment of panic, like did he realise _just_ what he was suggesting? And shouldn't they wait and get to know each other a bit better first? And what would her father think? What would her friends think? And what did _she_ actually think and feel? Really? Truly?

Jennifer looked at Ronon and saw a young man who had been through more than anyone could dare to imagine, she saw the etchings of pain, loss and grief on his face, but more than anything she saw a noble, loyal and passionate soul who loved her. She wasn't quite sure why this was the case, but she saw it clearly in Ronon's strong green eyes. Maybe they had only known each other a short time, but they already experienced more trauma than many couples would in a lifetime. Chances for love don't come along too often Jennifer, she heard her mother's voice echoing from her childhood, make sure you recognise it and take it when it happens to you, don't hold back.

'I'd like that,' she heard herself say and squeezed his hands, knowing she spoke from the honesty of her heart. Her wish list seemed to be coming true, she realised with a flush of warmth.

'Good,' Ronon confirmed, feeling relieved, then more in his usual direct fashion added, 'I'll ask Sheppard to do it,'

'When?' Jennifer murmured sleepily, snuggling into his side as he positioned himself carefully on the bunk beside her.

'As soon as you're well again…' Ronon said absently, one hand playing over her abdomen in wonder.

'Next Christmas will be a little bit different to this one,' she commented, her eyes closed now enjoying the feel of his warm hand stroking her stomach.

'If there's snow all three of us can go out in it,' Ronon told her softly, recalling the events that laid the foundations of their attachment to each other in the first place.

'Nice thought,' Jennifer agreed, as she drifted off to sleep. Her last thoughts were of a relaxed list of wry and private mental notes: safely home, recovering, in love, pregnant and getting married…all pretty standard for life in Atlantis and the Pegasus galaxy.

She would be staying after all. For good.

* * *

And thanks a million to all those who've kept on reading this and especially to those who've reviewed and encouraged. I honestly wouldn't have finished it otherwise – it's the longest and hardest one I've ever written. This fic really stretched me as a writer, but that has been nothing but a good thing – I've learned a lot. Apologies if I lost any of you along the way.

So one final cheeky ask for many, many reviews for my efforts (I'd love to get to 100 and more!) what did you all think? The romantic in me wanted a truly happy ending after all that angst...but then I always think Ronon deserves that.

Enjoy – be happy always, journeyman07(who will be resting for a bit now, but would like beta requests if you feel inclined to give me any! Or some new ideas, cos I'm plain out of 'em now, I can tell ya!)


End file.
